


Because

by badwolf_doctor



Series: Last Laugh [3]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Dark Knight (2008)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolf_doctor/pseuds/badwolf_doctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world was a mess, and he just needed to bring it down even more. A short look into why the Joker does what he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of oneshots detailing bits and pieces of the Joker and Batman's unique 'relationship'.  
> (old fic, circa 2008)

It was safe to say that in his storied career he had seen a lot and done a lot more. But the one question people always asked was ' **why** '?

_"Why are you doing this?"_

_"Why do you wear the makeup?"_

_"Why did you wear the nurse's uniform?"_

_"Why don't you kill the Batman?"_

**WHY, WHY, WHY?!**

It drove him insane! Well, _figuratively_ of course. He wasn't mad, like most people assumed--he was quite brilliant in fact. Smart enough to know what sometimes there was no answer to the question of 'why'. And sometimes it wasn't the answer people wanted to hear.

_"Why are you doing this?"_

Because the wind is coming from the North.

Because the planets are aligned just so.

Because it's Monday & I hate Mondays.

 

_"Why do you wear the makeup?"_

Because it makes me pretty.

Because it's scary.

Because it hides the scars, wanna know how I got them?

 

_"Why did you wear the nurse's uniform?"_

Because it's sexy.

Because I was in disguise.

Because it had a nice airflow.

 

_"Why don't you kill the Batman?"_

Because he's like a cockroach, hard to kill.

Because he's too much fun.

Because he completes me.

 

The one phrase that every other excuse boiled down to was this- **Because I want to**.

Being a villain, and make no mistake he **was** a villain (he was the _Clown Prince Of Villains_ ) was about will and want. The _will_ to rob a bank, the _will_ to rip off the mob, the _will_ to battle the Batman, the _will_ to take a life. Or the **lack** of will and want in some cases, as with the rubbing out of the winged rodent. He was spontaneous, he never fully planned anything, he was truly an agent of chaos, an agent of _**GLORIOUS CHAOS!**_ He was unpredictable, and he had an iron will…and the want to create as much chaos and destruction as he could. The world was a mess, and he just needed to bring it down even more. Because he wanted to. Because he could.


End file.
